What's My Line?
by ABitOfBlack
Summary: Draco Malfoy is being pressured to date and/or marry a certain Greengrass. But Draco has a plan. A plan that begins in him asking Ginny Weasley a big favour. But will things go according to plan? Do these things ever? Hah! No.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

**Saying 'Yes' to a Ferret's Request**

To say Ginny was shocked would be a most unfortunate understatement. She stared up at one Draco Malfoy who was looking slightly pink standing in front of her couch.

"You want me to what?" Ginny hissed in her disbelief.

"It'll get the Greengrass' off my back! I told them I was already seeing someone. They just need proof..." Draco all but pleaded. He couldn't believe he was asking her this favour, but really, he was at his wits end. So he took a breath, dropped down onto the couch beside the slightly scary red haired girl, held both her hands in his and looked as sincere as a Malfoy possibly could before he said one word:

"Please."

Ginny's eyes widened. A Malfoy had said 'please'. To a Weasley no less. She was half tempted to look outside to see if the world had ended. Instead, Ginny sighed. He was obviously desperate.

"I still can't believe you want me to be your date to the annual Ministry Ball. Your parents will kill me." She stated, thinking of the first problem that took her only a nano-second to think up.

"No they won't. They'll just disown me…" Draco countered with furrowed brows.

"MY parent's will kill me!" Ginny gasped, thinking of _that _possible scenario.

"Stop being so melodramatic, Weasley – er Ginny." Draco amended at her glare.

"Ron?" Ginny quirked an eyebrow. Draco released her hands and leaned back, rubbing his chin with one hand.

"Yeah... okay. He might be a problem." Draco considered, thoughtfully.

"Wait. You're more worried about Ron than your Death Eater father?"

"If Voldemort was Ron's sister, Voldemort would have found his true match." Draco's mouth quirked into a smirk.

"That's really twisted logic." Ginny said, but couldn't help the smile that formed on her lips.

"What can I say, I grew up with Lucius. But yes, getting back to it. I'm almost begging you… You owe me one!" Draco lifted an eyebrow, challenging her to deny the fact.

"Don't you pull that card Malfoy!" She jumped up from her couch to stand, crossed her arms over her chest and glared down at him. "You walked me home once, what you're asking is slightly bigger than that."

"You were completely sloshed. I practically carried you _and _hid your state from your brother. And I could have easily taken advantage of the fact that you were throwing yourself at me." Draco leaned back, his eyes skimming up and down her body appreciatively.

"I was not throwing myself at you! I was... drunk." She stomped her foot. She was aware she looked like a petulant child, but she didn't care.

"You were about ready to pull your own clothes off. Thank god you passed out."

"Oh, shut up!" She kicked Draco's left shin before falling back down onto the couch.

"What about Harry? He's still hoping I'll take him back." Ginny looked depressed now. Draco scowled before forcing himself to lighten the mood.

"Well, that will just be an entertaining bonus! He'll finally get the idea that you don't want him any more." Ginny wasn't stupid. She could see Draco's anger simmering at the mention of Harry.

"I thought you liked Harry."

"I respect the man. He's a good and fair Auror as well as a good man to work with. But it's easier to hate him. Years of conditioning, it simply can't be helped." Draco responded with a shrug.

"You worry me. You really do. And besides, no one will believe us. We're always arguing." Ginny countered.

"Oh please, you're pure blood enough for my side. And I'm rich enough for yours." Ginny punched him in the shoulder.

"Hey!" Draco rubbed where she had inflicted pain. For someone so tiny, she sure was stronger than she looked. Ginny stared at him expectantly. "Okay, fine, I'm redeeming and charming and handsome. A most eligible bachelor that makes the ladies swoon, truly enough. They'll take our arguing as pent up sexual tension."

Ginny scrunched up her face in... was that disgust? Draco thought about being offended, but hey, he needed this favour.

"Can't you find someone else?" Ginny sighed and Draco could tell he had her.

"You'd be the most effective."

"Should I be offended?" She looked at him, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Probably." Draco smiled back.

Much to Draco's surprise, Ginny said, "Yes." His smile grew wider and was about to ask her why she had agreed, but decided not to push his luck. Instead, he hugged her, surprising himself - he wasn't the hugging kind on guy. But Ginny hugged back and he didn't stop to think about this any further.

Ginny was surprised she was hugging the Ferret. But her smile grew wider. He'd probably never realise that the reason she had said yes to him was because she knew it was rare to see that one simple and honest smile he had offered her.


End file.
